


Factors of Upsetness

by begora1030



Series: Foreigner Hurt/Comfort [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Comfort Food, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Homesickness, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Tuan-centric, Mentioned Jackson Wang, Mentioned Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begora1030/pseuds/begora1030
Summary: Yugyeom had no idea what was bothering his hyung, but he was determined to find out.He never does, but he certainly brightens Mark's day.





	Factors of Upsetness

Yugyeom wasn’t a natural born leader like Jaebum. He wasn’t motherly and attentive like Jinyoung. He couldn’t turn the mood around in a heartbeat like Youngjae. And he most certainly couldn’t relate to the foreigners about feeling alone or lost in a still relatively new country.  
Yugyeom could notice that something was off with his Mark-hyung, though. He was getting thinner, quieter than usual (which was practically silent), and he looked more exhausted every passing day. Something was wrong and it seemed like no one else cared to talk to Mark about it.  
Jackson being in China didn’t help the situation, anyone who knew the group could see that Mark latched on to him or Jinyoung. But Jinyoung was gone because of his blossoming acting career and Jackson was being himself in his own country, becoming more famous as a solo artist. Yugyeom didn’t resent them for making a name for themselves separate from the group. He had done it himself with dancing shows, he was just upset that he didn’t know how to fix his hyung’s attitude.  
Mark was sad and Yugyeom wanted to cheer him up. But first he had to know what was making his hyung sad, because if it was Bambam, Yugyeom would have to punch his best friend. 

“Hyung, your dancing was great today, I really liked your rap break in Love Loop.” Yugyeom had been taking to complimenting Mark to improve his confidence. He wanted to rule out a lack of morale as a factor of upsetness.  
Mark shrugged him off and continued to pack his bag. “Thanks, Yugy, but I don’t really wanna talk right now.” The eldest stalked out of the room, hoping to grab the front seat in the van. Youngjae approached Yugyeom, “Don’t take it personal, he’s been aloof to everyone lately.”  
Youngjae probably thought he was being helpful, but it made Yugyeom worry more that the hyungs weren’t picking up on Mark’s weird, distant behaviour. No one knew the cause, Yugyeom wanted to be the first one to find out and fix it. He hiked his bag onto his shoulder and exited the building with the rest of the group. 

Yugyeom was the first one up on the weekend. He knew Jinyoung would be up soon, but Mark and Jaebum would sleep until noon if no one woke them up. He got out of bed, grabbed his phone from the bedside table, and headed to the kitchen, quietly humming to himself. He gathered all the tools and ingredients for American waffles and omelets. He knew Mark liked meat in his eggs but he couldn’t remember what kind - he would have Jinyoung help him with it when the elder woke up.  
BTS softly played from Yugyeom’s phone while he stacked waffle after waffle onto a large serving plate. The smell must have woken up Jinyoung and Jinyoung in turn woke up Jaebum. Both hyungs came into the kitchen, murmuring morning to Yugyeom. The maknae set two cups of coffee in front of them as they sat at the kitchen table. “Hyung, do you know what Mark-hyung likes in his omelets?”  
Jinyoung and Jaebum both said different things at the same time, Yugyeom only listening to the actor though. He dumped all the ingredients into a large pan and turned up the heat. The sizzling of the eggs were heard over Yugyeom’s music and Jaebum and Jinyoung’s hushed conversation.  
“JB-hyung, can you make a cup of coffee for hyung? And juice? I don’t know what he wants this morning.” Yugyeom walked down the hall, hearing Jaebum complain about the youngest only caring for Mark. He knocked on the eldest’s door and opened it slightly.  
He crept towards the bed, he heard music playing from Mark’s phone, a habit the American had never outgrown. “Hyungie, time for breakfast. I think I made your favourite.” He softly chuckled as Mark covered his face with a blanket.  
“Gyeomie, cuddle?” The maknae was taken aback, Mark never asked for skinship. Yugyeom immediately flung himself onto the bed. “Of course I’ll cuddle hyung. But I did make breakfast and I don’t want the waffles to get too cold. Can you eat for me and then we can cuddle while watching a movie?” Mark perked up at the mention of waffles and nodded. 

“Yugyeom, that food was so good.” Mark emphasised, praising the youngest. “I didn’t know you knew how to cook Western food like that,” Mark continued. Yugyeom felt his ears heat up. The four members were all gathered in the living room, waiting for Mark to pick a movie. All three Korean men knew Mark was going to pick something in English, they just hoped it was subbed properly. They were willing to get a headache for the happiness of their hyung.  
Yugyeom was sending them looks of disgust every time they tried to protest. The glares made the two elders give up and let Mark pick the newest Avengers movie. It was something they hadn’t seen, too busy with a comeback to enjoy the movie in the theatres. They quieted down and snuggled in to watch the movie. 

Yugyeom had ended up in Mark’s bed, told to wait for the man while he brushed his teeth. The American reemerged wearing his pajamas and hopped into bed. He attached himself to Yugyeom like an octopus, “You figured it out, didn’t you? My smart, little, favourite maknae.” He whispered while tucking his face into Yugyeom’s neck.  
Yugyeom hadn’t figured anything out, he still had no idea what was bothering his hyung, but today made it seem like Mark was feeling better. And Yugyeom had made him feel better, a rush of pride swept pass Yugyeom’s heart as he squeezed the man who was drifting off to sleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second park of the foreigner hurt/comfort series I'm starting. If you wanna request a story, I'm open to pretty much any group (as long as they have a foreigner), so just drop it in the comments! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the one-shot with an abrupt ending. I might edit it if I have time.


End file.
